The embodiments herein relate generally to bicycle seats or saddles. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to bicycle seats for reducing pressure on the pubic bone, ischial tuberosity and pudendal surface of the rider.
Traditional bicycle seats contain a shell enclosed by a cover. However, the shell and cover form a solid piece, which places excessive pressure on the rider's pubic bone, ischial tuberosity and pudendal surface. This is especially problematic for all riders including men and women of all ages. Men may suffer from erectile dysfunction and/or prostatitis after experiencing pressure on the pudendal surface for extended periods of time. Women may experience yeast infections and/or endometriosis from excessive pressure on the pudendal surface for extended periods of time. In addition, both men and women may experience a numbness or tingling in their genital regions or sciatica due to excessive pressure from the bicycle seat.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a bicycle seat that effectively reduces the pressure on the pubic bone, ischial tuberosity and pudendal surface of the user.